


Closure From the Van (a brief Higurashi drabble) - Ŧгєคкรђ๏ฬ - Wattpad

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Not suitable for young readers or sensitive minds. contains graphic sex scenes, Strong Language, Violence, disgusting rumor and situation intended for those open minded only. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Closure From the Van (a brief Higurashi drabble) - Ŧгєคкรђ๏ฬ - Wattpad

 

 

 

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=1090c82";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

 

Closure From the Van (a brief Higurashi drabble) - Ŧгєคкรђ๏ฬ - Wattpad

 

 

 

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

 

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.localStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"localStorage"in window&&window.localStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.sessionStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"sessionStorage"in window&&window.sessionStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

 

(function(){var n;null==window.MutationObserver&&(n=function(){function n(n){this.callBack=n}return n.prototype.observe=function(n,t){return this.element=n,this.interval=setInterval(function(n){return function(){var t;if((t=n.element.innerHTML)!==n.oldHtml)return n.oldHtml=t,n.callBack.apply(null)}}(this),200)},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},n}(),window.MutationObserver=n)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

 

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.js?v=6fd833a"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

 

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

 

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

var googletag = googletag || {};  
googletag.cmd = googletag.cmd || [];  
(function() {  
var gads = document.createElement('script');  
gads.async = true;  
gads.type = 'text/javascript';  
var useSSL = 'https:' == document.location.protocol;  
gads.src = (useSSL ? 'https:' : 'http:') +  
'//www.googletagservices.com/tag/js/gpt.js';  
var node = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];  
node.parentNode.insertBefore(gads, node);  
})();

  


  * [ ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nextUrl=/story/149561299-closure-from-the-van-a-brief-higurashi-drabble)
  * [Discover ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/149561299-closure-from-the-van-a-brief-higurashi-drabble#)

    * Discover
    * [Action](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/action)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Random](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/random)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Anime](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/anime)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Billionaire](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/billionaire)
    * [Imagines](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/imagines)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [ChickLit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/chicklit)
    * [LGBT+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Spiritual](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/spiritual)
    * [Classics](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/classics)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Creepypasta](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/creepypasta)
    * [Newadult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Vampire](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vampire)
    * [General Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/generalfiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [The Featured List](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Blast To The Future Past](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/659924861)
    * [Eastern Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/664187193)
    * [Up and Coming](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/659920777)
    * [@Taylor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/596225773)
    * [Spring Flings](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/629792030)

  * [ Create ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
  * [Community ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/149561299-closure-from-the-van-a-brief-higurashi-drabble#)

    * [Clubs](https://www.wattpad.com/clubs)
    * [The Wattys](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)
    * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
    * [#JustWriteIt](https://www.wattpad.com/takethepledge)







  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2Fstory%2F149561299-closure-from-the-van-a-brief-higurashi-drabble)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2Fstory%2F149561299-closure-from-the-van-a-brief-higurashi-drabble)   


# Closure From the Van (a brief Higurashi drabble) 

  
  
7 Reads   
  
3 Votes   
1 Part Story   


  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/XxMidnightMiraclesxX)   
**By[XxMidnightMiraclesxX](https://www.wattpad.com/user/XxMidnightMiraclesxX)**   
  
Completed   
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F149561299-closure-from-the-van-a-brief-higurashi-drabble%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Closure+From+the+Van+%28a+brief+Higurashi+drabble%29+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F149561299-closure-from-the-van-a-brief-higurashi-drabble%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F149561299-256-k490590.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23short-story+Rena%27s+only+closure+left+is+the+empty+van+residing+in+the+garbage+dump+that+no+one+else+dares+to+go+near%3B+the+place+where+Rena+is+tormented%2C+isolated%2C+trapped+in+her+mental+prisons.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F149561299-closure-from-the-van-a-brief-higurashi-drabble%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D149561299&caption=%3Cb%3EClosure+From+the+Van+%28a+brief+Higurashi+drabble%29%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F149561299-closure-from-the-van-a-brief-higurashi-drabble%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%0A%0ARena%27s+only+closure+left+is+the+empty+van+residing+in+the+garbage+dump+that+no+one+else+dares+to+go+near%3B+the+place+where+Rena+is+tormented%2C+isolated%2C+trapped+in+her+mental+prisons.&tags=null%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cshort-story%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F149561299-closure-from-the-van-a-brief-higurashi-drabble&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F149561299-closure-from-the-van-a-brief-higurashi-drabble%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)

  


  * [ Embed Story ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/149561299)
  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F149561299-closure-from-the-van-a-brief-higurashi-drabble%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Closure%20From%20the%20Van%20%28a%20brief%20Higurashi%20drabble%29&body=Closure%20From%20the%20Van%20%28a%20brief%20Higurashi%20drabble%29%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F149561299-closure-from-the-van-a-brief-higurashi-drabble%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)



  
[Read](https://www.wattpad.com/579726962-closure-from-the-van-a-brief-higurashi-drabble)




  
New Reading List  


 

## 
    
    
    Rena's only closure left is the empty van residing in the garbage dump that no one else dares to go near; the place where Rena is tormented, isolated, trapped in her mental prisons.

  * angst

  * anime

  * darkness

  * emotion

  * emotionaltrauma

  * higurashi

  * higurashinonakukoroni

  * hinamizawa

  * instability

  * keichii

  * mion

  * oneshot

  * physiological

  * rena

  * renaryuugu

  * rika

  * sadending

  * satako

  * satoshi

  * shortstory

  * trust

  * trustissues

  * whentheycry




  * [Recent Comments](https://www.wattpad.com/story/149561299-closure-from-the-van-a-brief-higurashi-drabble#)
  * [Table of Contents](https://www.wattpad.com/story/149561299-closure-from-the-van-a-brief-higurashi-drabble#)
  * [Details](https://www.wattpad.com/story/149561299-closure-from-the-van-a-brief-higurashi-drabble#)



  
Show more...   
  
  
  
Loading ...   


  
  


  * [ Link to Comment]()
  * [ Report Comment ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/149561299-closure-from-the-van-a-brief-higurashi-drabble#)



  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/traumallamadingdong)   
[traumallamadingdong](https://www.wattpad.com/user/traumallamadingdong)   
May 26   

    
    
    this is beautifully written. nice work, very insightful & deep

Reply

  


Get notified when **Closure From the Van (a brief Higurashi drabble)** is updated

Continue with FacebookContinue

Continue with GoogleContinue

OR

  
Username

  


  
Email

  


  
Password

  
  


  
Birthday   
  


  
Month

Month  
January  
February  
March  
April  
May  
June  
July  
August  
September  
October  
November  
December

  


  
Day

Day  
1  
2  
3  
4  
5  
6  
7  
8  
9  
10  
11  
12  
13  
14  
15  
16  
17  
18  
19  
20  
21  
22  
23  
24  
25  
26  
27  
28  
29  
30  
31

  


  
Year

Year  
2018  
2017  
2016  
2015  
2014  
2013  
2012  
2011  
2010  
2009  
2008  
2007  
2006  
2005  
2004  
2003  
2002  
2001  
2000  
1999  
1998  
1997  
1996  
1995  
1994  
1993  
1992  
1991  
1990  
1989  
1988  
1987  
1986  
1985  
1984  
1983  
1982  
1981  
1980  
1979  
1978  
1977  
1976  
1975  
1974  
1973  
1972  
1971  
1970  
1969  
1968  
1967  
1966  
1965  
1964  
1963  
1962  
1961  
1960  
1959  
1958  
1957  
1956  
1955  
1954  
1953  
1952  
1951  
1950  
1949  
1948  
1947  
1946  
1945  
1944  
1943  
1942  
1941  
1940  
1939  
1938  
1937  
1936  
1935  
1934  
1933  
1932  
1931  
1930  
1929  
1928  
1927  
1926  
1925  
1924  
1923  
1922  
1921  
1920  
1919

  


By clicking below, you agree to Wattpad's [Terms of Service](https://www.wattpad.com/terms) and [Privacy Policy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy).

  
[Already a Wattpad member? Log In](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nextUrl=/story/149561299-closure-from-the-van-a-brief-higurashi-drabble)   


  
Learn more about our content guidelines'>  
  
Mature    


  
All Rights Reserved   


  
  
[ Report this story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F149561299-closure-from-the-van-a-brief-higurashi-drabble)   


#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  


[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/152328000-love-of-revenge)

[ Love Of Revenge. By Annujam 1K 259 310
    
    
    Can Love emerged from revenge  sustain? Lets walk throught the pasts of Mehbeer. And see what fate has stored for Meher and Abeer, a divorced couple in their hatred love story....

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/152328000-love-of-revenge)  


  


[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/153557645-my-sister%27s-lover)

[ MY SISTER'S LOVER By FloFlower0 1.2K 104 34
    
    
    A story of two sisters who loved each other with all they had. Judy being the oldest and Agnes being the youngest. They happened to fall in love with the same guy, Sam.

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/153557645-my-sister%27s-lover)  


  


[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/153913231-bad-br)

[ Bad Br ! By Beckyiel 1.8K 177 270
    
    
    كيم نامجونْ وكيم تايهيونغ ,شقيقان متضادان متناقضان بكل شيء الآ انهما يتفقان على شيء واحد فحسب وهو العبَث بجسدِ شقيقهم الأصغر كيم جونغكوك 
            Top: namjoon , taehyung 
            +18

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/153913231-bad-br)  


  


[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/151690081-own-you-you-are-sold-1)

[ Own You : YOU ARE SOLD 1 By crazy_n_puh 17.5K 1.5K 116
    
    
    What happens when a girl already married is sold just for P L E A S U R E?  
            that's how story gonna take you in. 
            Peep in to know more.

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/151690081-own-you-you-are-sold-1)  


  


[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/153457820-errormare-oneshots)

[ ErrorMare [] Oneshots By TheoEvelyn 730 78 133
    
    
    Prepare for the angst and fluff >:D
            I'm going to make the chapter fluffy and it will be angsty at the end. 
            This is Error X Nightmare oneshots
            I take requests from readers.
            This book mostly will be angsty stuff so prepare tissue!
            Also enjoy if you are a sadist. 
            [] Request open []
            [] Published on June, 29th []

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/153457820-errormare-oneshots)  


  


[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/153168537-me-d%C3%AA-seu-amor-conto)

[ Me dê seu amor (Conto) By AlinePadua 1.8K 456 101
    
    
    Olívia tinha apenas uma certeza - precisava seguir em frente. Amar Luan era errado, e ela sabia, mesmo assim, após anos tentando renegar tal sentimento, ela se encontrava, ao lado dele num altar, imaginando-os em outra situação. Onde ela não seria a madrinha de casamento, muito menos ele o padrinho... ela apenas queria seu amor, mas os anos tinham se passado, e a amizade estava firmada. Porém, alguns drinques a mais podem apenas fazê-la falar mais do que deveria... Ou deveria?

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/153168537-me-d%C3%AA-seu-amor-conto)  


  


[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/152066765-chuy%E1%BB%83n-ver-vkook-tr%E1%BB%8Dng-sinh-chi-th%C3%A2m-%C4%91%E1%BB%99-d%E1%BB%A5-ho%E1%BA%B7c)

[ [Chuyển ver][Vkook] Trọng Sinh Chi Thâm Độ D... By vynguyen_1375 902 367 10
    
    
    Thể loại: hiện đại, hắc bang, cường hãn thâm tình trung khuyển công X nữ vương dụ thụ, cường cường, công ám luyến thụ, trọng sinh, tình hữu độc chung, 1×1, HE.
            Nhân vật chính: Kim Taehuyng x Jeon Jungkook
            Tình trạng bản raw: 86 chương chính văn hoàn +2 PN
            Editor: Jeremy
            Beta: Huynh TuyetNgan

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/152066765-chuy%E1%BB%83n-ver-vkook-tr%E1%BB%8Dng-sinh-chi-th%C3%A2m-%C4%91%E1%BB%99-d%E1%BB%A5-ho%E1%BA%B7c)  


  


[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/153990387-stretch-marks-and-plotlines)

[ Stretch Marks and Plotlines By borninthewrongtime 194 36 24
    
    
    Something as small as her stretch marks caused her to sell her self-worth to her ungrateful boyfriend.  Then comes along a nice guy that appreciates her, but nice guys are for confident girls.  And she is anything but confident.

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/153990387-stretch-marks-and-plotlines)  


  


[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/153023418-daddy%27s-babygirl-book2)

[ Daddy's Babygirl [Book2] By hazelpurplemind 23.4K 684 130
    
    
    The season 2 of the story of Luke and Aria, their married life and parenthood but ofcourse, luke's horniness
            WARNING: Not suitable for young readers or sensitive minds. contains graphic sex scenes, violence, strong language, disgusting rumor and situation intended for those open minded only. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/153023418-daddy%27s-babygirl-book2)  


  


[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/152887544-union-of-enemies)

[ Union Of Enemies By Sakura_Sang 2.3K 68 6
    
    
    Zhen Lang and Gu Jing have been childhood enemies for over twenty years and pretend best friends in front of their parents. Zhen Lang and Gu Jing's source of happiness is defaming their enemy (each other) at every opportunity, dreading the day their parents' match-making dream comes true.
            ~•~
            This story is not mine

](https://www.wattpad.com/story/152887544-union-of-enemies)  


  * [Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [About Us](https://www.wattpad.com/about)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2018 Wattpad



 

window.prefetched = {"story.149561299.recent-comments":{"data":{"total":1,"comments":[{"author":{"name":"traumallamadingdong","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/traumallamadingdong.256.826328.jpg"},"body":"this is beautifully written. nice work, very insightful & deep","id":"3473485743","createDate":"2018-05-26T11:06:17Z","isOffensive":false,"parent_id":null}]}},"group.149561299.similar":{"data":[{"id":"152328000","title":"Love Of Revenge.","voteCount":259,"readCount":1066,"commentCount":310,"user":{"name":"Annujam","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Annujam.128.686875.jpg"},"description":"Can Love emerged from revenge sustain? Lets walk throught the pasts of Mehbeer. And see what fate has stored for Meher and Abeer, a divorced couple in their hatred love story....","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/152328000-256-k382155.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/152328000-love-of-revenge","numParts":8},{"id":"153557645","title":"MY SISTER'S LOVER","voteCount":104,"readCount":1236,"commentCount":34,"user":{"name":"FloFlower0","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/FloFlower0.128.188189.jpg"},"description":"A story of two sisters who loved each other with all they had. Judy being the oldest and Agnes being the youngest. They happened to fall in love with the same guy, Sam.","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/153557645-256-k352109.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/153557645-my-sister%27s-lover","numParts":1},{"id":"153913231","title":"Bad Br !","voteCount":177,"readCount":1853,"commentCount":270,"user":{"name":"Beckyiel","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Beckyiel.128.514925.jpg"},"description":"كيم نامجونْ وكيم تايهيونغ ,شقيقان متضادان متناقضان بكل شيء الآ انهما يتفقان على شيء واحد فحسب وهو العبَث بجسدِ شقيقهم الأصغر كيم جونغكوك \nTop: namjoon , taehyung \n\n+18","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/153913231-256-k700641.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/153913231-bad-br","numParts":4},{"id":"151690081","title":"Own You : YOU ARE SOLD 1","voteCount":1586,"readCount":17507,"commentCount":116,"user":{"name":"crazy_n_puh","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/crazy_n_puh.128.571445.jpg"},"description":"What happens when a girl already married is sold just for P L E A S U R E? \nthat's how story gonna take you in. \nPeep in to know more.","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/151690081-256-k889433.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/151690081-own-you-you-are-sold-1","numParts":20},{"id":"153457820","title":"ErrorMare [] Oneshots","voteCount":78,"readCount":730,"commentCount":133,"user":{"name":"TheoEvelyn","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/TheoEvelyn.128.272885.jpg"},"description":"Prepare for the angst and fluff >:D\nI'm going to make the chapter fluffy and it will be angsty at the end. \n\nThis is Error X Nightmare oneshots\nI take requests from readers.\nThis book mostly will be angsty stuff so prepare tissue!\nAlso enjoy if you are a sadist. \n\n[] Request open []\n[] Published on June, 29th []","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/153457820-256-k250412.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/153457820-errormare-oneshots","numParts":3},{"id":"153168537","title":"Me dê seu amor (Conto)","voteCount":456,"readCount":1815,"commentCount":101,"user":{"name":"AlinePadua","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/AlinePadua.128.314062.jpg"},"description":"Olívia tinha apenas uma certeza - precisava seguir em frente. Amar Luan era errado, e ela sabia, mesmo assim, após anos tentando renegar tal sentimento, ela se encontrava, ao lado dele num altar, imaginando-os em outra situação. Onde ela não seria a madrinha de casamento, muito menos ele o padrinho... ela apenas queria seu amor, mas os anos tinham se passado, e a amizade estava firmada. Porém, alguns drinques a mais podem apenas fazê-la falar mais do que deveria... Ou deveria?","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/153168537-256-k761017.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/153168537-me-d%C3%AA-seu-amor-conto","numParts":7},{"id":"152066765","title":"[Chuyển ver][Vkook] Trọng Sinh Chi Thâm Độ Dụ Hoặc","voteCount":367,"readCount":902,"commentCount":10,"user":{"name":"vynguyen_1375","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/vynguyen_1375.128.846349.jpg"},"description":"Thể loại: hiện đại, hắc bang, cường hãn thâm tình trung khuyển công X nữ vương dụ thụ, cường cường, công ám luyến thụ, trọng sinh, tình hữu độc chung, 1×1, HE.\nNhân vật chính: Kim Taehuyng x Jeon Jungkook\nTình trạng bản raw: 86 chương chính văn hoàn +2 PN\nEditor: Jeremy\nBeta: Huynh TuyetNgan","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/152066765-256-k563813.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/152066765-chuy%E1%BB%83n-ver-vkook-tr%E1%BB%8Dng-sinh-chi-th%C3%A2m-%C4%91%E1%BB%99-d%E1%BB%A5-ho%E1%BA%B7c","numParts":88},{"id":"153990387","title":"Stretch Marks and Plotlines","voteCount":36,"readCount":194,"commentCount":24,"user":{"name":"borninthewrongtime","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/borninthewrongtime.128.885733.jpg"},"description":"Something as small as her stretch marks caused her to sell her self-worth to her ungrateful boyfriend. Then comes along a nice guy that appreciates her, but nice guys are for confident girls. And she is anything but confident.","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/153990387-256-k214509.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/153990387-stretch-marks-and-plotlines","numParts":4},{"id":"153023418","title":"Daddy's Babygirl [Book2]","voteCount":684,"readCount":23400,"commentCount":130,"user":{"name":"hazelpurplemind","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/hazelpurplemind.128.997705.jpg"},"description":"The season 2 of the story of Luke and Aria, their married life and parenthood but ofcourse, luke's horniness\n\nWARNING: Not suitable for young readers or sensitive minds. contains graphic sex scenes, violence, strong language, disgusting rumor and situation intended for those open minded only. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/153023418-256-k915075.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/153023418-daddy%27s-babygirl-book2","numParts":25},{"id":"152887544","title":"Union Of Enemies","voteCount":68,"readCount":2310,"commentCount":6,"user":{"name":"Sakura_Sang","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Sakura_Sang.128.411211.jpg"},"description":"Zhen Lang and Gu Jing have been childhood enemies for over twenty years and pretend best friends in front of their parents. Zhen Lang and Gu Jing's source of happiness is defaming their enemy (each other) at every opportunity, dreading the day their parents' match-making dream comes true.\n\n~•~\nThis story is not mine","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/152887544-256-k814174.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/152887544-union-of-enemies","numParts":53}]}};

 

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"CLIENT_METRICS":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM":true,"BROWSE_FOR_ALL":true,"CONTENT_ORG":true,"HOT_LIST_RANKING":true,"WATTYS_TAG":true,"INDEXEXCHANGE_HB_WRAPPER":true,"EMBED":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"INACTIVE_STORIES":false,"NEW_INBOX":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"WATTCON_BANNER":true,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"SPIELBERGO":false,"INBOX":false,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"forceAgeInput":{"key":"9a2f57258f257f15ab924c31b9c56495c7cbf2b6","variation":"original","status":"finished"},"downloadbannerbehaviour":{"key":"23256275b9114c632b60d68d6301dff44f44cd17","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"},"signupflowcontinued":{"key":"ed79e219d2b1297723f77a1900c58c038d408471","variation":"single_step","status":"active"},"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"895fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S. and Canada, please contact 1-800-273-TALK (8255).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

 

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(t){"use strict";t.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new t.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],t.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var e=!1,n=0;n<t.XMLHttpFactories.length;n++){try{e=t.XMLHttpFactories[n]()}catch(t){continue}break}return e},t.injectScript=function(e){var n=t.createXMLHTTPObject();if(n)try{n.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===n.readyState&&200===n.status){var e=t.document.createElement("script");e.type="text/javascript",e.text=n.responseText,t.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(e)}}),n.open("GET",e,!1),n.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=c.length>1?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

 

window.dependencyFailure = false;

 

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

 

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

 

!function(t){"object"==typeof exports?module.exports=t():"function"==typeof define&&define.amd?define(t):"undefined"!=typeof window?window.Promise=t():"undefined"!=typeof global?global.Promise=t():"undefined"!=typeof self&&(self.Promise=t())}(function(){return function t(e,n,o){function r(u,c){if(!n[u]){if(!e[u]){var s="function"==typeof require&&requireif(!c&&s)return s(u,!0);if(i)return i(u,!0);throw new Error("Cannot find module '"+u+"'")}var f=n[u]={exports:{}};e[u][0].call(f.exports,function(t){var n=e[u][1][t];return r(n||t)},f,f.exports,t,e,n,o)}return n[u].exports}for(var i="function"==typeof require&&require,u=0;u<o.length;u++)r(o[u]);return r}({1:[function(t,e,n){var o=t("../lib/decorators/unhandledRejection"),r=o(t("../lib/Promise"));e.exports="undefined"!=typeof global?global.Promise=r:"undefined"!=typeof self?self.Promise=r:r},{"../lib/Promise":2,"../lib/decorators/unhandledRejection":4}],2:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){return t("./makePromise")({scheduler:new(t("./Scheduler"))(t("./env").asap)})})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{"./Scheduler":3,"./env":5,"./makePromise":7}],3:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){function t(t){this._async=t,this._running=!1,this._queue=this,this._queueLen=0,this._afterQueue={},this._afterQueueLen=0;var e=this;this.drain=function(){e._drain()}}return t.prototype.enqueue=function(t){this._queue[this._queueLen++]=t,this.run()},t.prototype.afterQueue=function(t){this._afterQueue[this._afterQueueLen++]=t,this.run()},t.prototype.run=function(){this._running||(this._running=!0,this._async(this.drain))},t.prototype._drain=function(){for(var t=0;t<this._queueLen;++t)this._queue[t].run(),this._queue[t]=void 0;for(this._queueLen=0,this._running=!1,t=0;t<this._afterQueueLen;++t)this._afterQueue[t].run(),this._afterQueue[t]=void 0;this._afterQueueLen=0},t})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}],4:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){function e(t){throw t}function n(){}var o=t("../env").setTimer,r=t("../format");return function(t){function i(t){t.handled||(p.push(t),h("Potentially unhandled rejection ["+t.id+"] "+r.formatError(t.value)))}function u(t){var e=p.indexOf(t);e>=0&&(p.splice(e,1),a("Handled previous rejection ["+t.id+"] "+r.formatObject(t.value)))}function c(t,e){l.push(t,e),null===d&&(d=o(s,0))}function s(){for(d=null;l.length>0;)l.shift()(l.shift())}var f,h=n,a=n;"undefined"!=typeof console&&(f=console,h=void 0!==f.error?function(t){f.error(t)}:function(t){f.log(t)},a=void 0!==f.info?function(t){f.info(t)}:function(t){f.log(t)}),t.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection=function(t){c(i,t)},t.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled=function(t){c(u,t)},t.onFatalRejection=function(t){c(e,t.value)};var l=[],p=[],d=null;return t}})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{"../env":5,"../format":6}],5:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){var e,n="undefined"!=typeof setTimeout&&setTimeout,o=function(t,e){return setTimeout(t,e)},r=function(t){return clearTimeout(t)},i=function(t){return n(t,0)};if(function(){return"undefined"!=typeof process&&"[object process]"===Object.prototype.toString.call(process)}())i=function(t){return process.nextTick(t)};else if(e=function(){return"undefined"!=typeof MutationObserver&&MutationObserver||"undefined"!=typeof WebKitMutationObserver&&WebKitMutationObserver}())i=function(t){function e(){var t=n;n=void 0,t()}var n,o=document.createTextNode("");new t(e).observe(o,{characterData:!0});var r=0;return function(t){n=t,o.data=r^=1}}(e);else if(!n){var u=t,c=u("vertx");o=function(t,e){return c.setTimer(e,t)},r=c.cancelTimer,i=c.runOnLoop||c.runOnContext}return{setTimer:o,clearTimer:r,asap:i}})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{}],6:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){function t(t){var n="object"==typeof t&&null!==t&&(t.stack||t.message)?t.stack||t.message:e(t);return t instanceof Error?n:n+" (WARNING: non-Error used)"}function e(t){var e=String(t);return"[object Object]"===e&&"undefined"!=typeof JSON&&(e=n(t,e)),e}function n(t,e){try{return JSON.stringify(t)}catch(t){return e}}return{formatError:t,formatObject:e,tryStringify:n}})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}],7:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){return function(t){function e(t,e){this._handler=t===_?e:n(t)}function n(t){function e(t){r.resolve(t)}function n(t){r.reject(t)}function o(t){r.notify(t)}var r=new b;try{t(e,n,o)}catch(t){n(t)}return r}function o(t){return S(t)?t:new e(_,new x(y(t)))}function r(t){return new e(_,new x(new E(t)))}function i(){return tt}function u(){return new e(_,new b)}function c(t,e){return new e(_,new b(t.receiver,t.join().context))}function s(t){return h(K,null,t)}function f(t,e){return h(F,t,e)}function h(t,n,o){function r(e,r,u){u.resolved||a(o,i,e,t(n,r,e),u)}function i(t,e,n){h[t]=e,0==--f&&n.become(new C(h))}for(var u,c="function"==typeof n?r:i,s=new b,f=o.length>>>0,h=new Array(f),l=0;l<o.length&&!s.resolved;++l)u=o[l],void 0!==u||l in o?a(o,c,l,u,s):--f;return 0===f&&s.become(new C(h)),new e(_,s)}function a(t,e,n,o,r){if(U(o)){var i=m(o),u=i.state();0===u?i.fold(e,n,void 0,r):u>0?e(n,i.value,r):(r.become(i),l(t,n+1,i))}else e(n,o,r)}function l(t,e,n){for(var o=e;o<t.length;++o)p(y(t[o]),n)}function p(t,e){if(t!==e){var n=t.state();0===n?t.visit(t,void 0,t._unreport):n<0&&t._unreport()}}function d(t){return"object"!=typeof t||null===t?r(new TypeError("non-iterable passed to race()")):0===t.length?i():1===t.length?o(t[0]):v(t)}function v(t){var n,o,r,i=new b;for(n=0;n<t.length;++n)if(void 0!==(o=t[n])||n in t){if(r=y(o),0!==r.state()){i.become(r),l(t,n+1,r);break}r.visit(i,i.resolve,i.reject)}return new e(_,i)}function y(t){return S(t)?t._handler.join():U(t)?j(t):new C(t)}function m(t){return S(t)?t._handler.join():j(t)}function j(t){try{var e=t.then;return"function"==typeof e?new g(e,t):new C(t)}catch(t){return new E(t)}}function _(){}function w(){}function b(t,n){e.createContext(this,n),this.consumers=void 0,this.receiver=t,this.handler=void 0,this.resolved=!1}function x(t){this.handler=t}function g(t,e){b.call(this),B.enqueue(new Q(t,e,this))}function C(t){e.createContext(this),this.value=t}function E(t){e.createContext(this),this.id=++Z,this.value=t,this.handled=!1,this.reported=!1,this._report()}function q(t,e){this.rejection=t,this.context=e}function P(t){this.rejection=t}function R(){return new E(new TypeError("Promise cycle"))}function O(t,e){this.continuation=t,this.handler=e}function T(t,e){this.handler=e,this.value=t}function Q(t,e,n){this._then=t,this.thenable=e,this.resolver=n}function L(t,e,n,o,r){try{t.call(e,n,o,r)}catch(t){o(t)}}function k(t,e,n,o){this.f=t,this.z=e,this.c=n,this.to=o,this.resolver=Y,this.receiver=this}function S(t){return t instanceof e}function U(t){return("object"==typeof t||"function"==typeof t)&&null!==t}function H(t,n,o,r){if("function"!=typeof t)return r.become(n);e.enterContext(n),W(t,n.value,o,r),e.exitContext()}function N(t,n,o,r,i){if("function"!=typeof t)return i.become(o);e.enterContext(o),z(t,n,o.value,r,i),e.exitContext()}function M(t,n,o,r,i){if("function"!=typeof t)return i.notify(n);e.enterContext(o),A(t,n,r,i),e.exitContext()}function F(t,e,n){try{return t(e,n)}catch(t){return r(t)}}function W(t,e,n,o){try{o.become(y(t.call(n,e)))}catch(t){o.become(new E(t))}}function z(t,e,n,o,r){try{t.call(o,e,n,r)}catch(t){r.become(new E(t))}}function A(t,e,n,o){try{o.notify(t.call(n,e))}catch(t){o.notify(t)}}function J(t,e){e.prototype=X(t.prototype),e.prototype.constructor=e}function K(t,e){return e}function D(){}function G(){if("function"==typeof CustomEvent)try{return new CustomEvent("unhandledRejection")instanceof CustomEvent}catch(t){}return!1}function I(){if("undefined"!=typeof document&&"function"==typeof document.createEvent)try{return document.createEvent("CustomEvent").initCustomEvent("eventType",!1,!0,{}),!0}catch(t){}return!1}var B=t.scheduler,V=function(){return"undefined"!=typeof process&&null!==process&&"function"==typeof process.emit?function(t,e){return"unhandledRejection"===t?process.emit(t,e.value,e):process.emit(t,e)}:"undefined"!=typeof self&&G()?function(t,e){return function(n,o){var r=new e(n,{detail:{reason:o.value,key:o},bubbles:!1,cancelable:!0});return!t.dispatchEvent(r)}}(self,CustomEvent):"undefined"!=typeof self&&I()?function(t,e){return function(n,o){var r=e.createEvent("CustomEvent");return r.initCustomEvent(n,!1,!0,{reason:o.value,key:o}),!t.dispatchEvent(r)}}(self,document):D}(),X=Object.create||function(t){function e(){}return e.prototype=t,new e};e.resolve=o,e.reject=r,e.never=i,e._defer=u,e._handler=y,e.prototype.then=function(t,e,n){var o=this._handler,r=o.join().state();if("function"!=typeof t&&r>0||"function"!=typeof e&&r<0)return new this.constructor(_,o);var i=this._beget(),u=i._handler;return o.chain(u,o.receiver,t,e,n),i},e.prototype.catch=function(t){return this.then(void 0,t)},e.prototype._beget=function(){return c(this._handler,this.constructor)},e.all=s,e.race=d,e._traverse=f,e._visitRemaining=l,_.prototype.when=_.prototype.become=_.prototype.notify=_.prototype.fail=_.prototype._unreport=_.prototype._report=D,_.prototype._state=0,_.prototype.state=function(){return this._state},_.prototype.join=function(){for(var t=this;void 0!==t.handler;)t=t.handler;return t},_.prototype.chain=function(t,e,n,o,r){this.when({resolver:t,receiver:e,fulfilled:n,rejected:o,progress:r})},_.prototype.visit=function(t,e,n,o){this.chain(Y,t,e,n,o)},_.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){this.when(new k(t,e,n,o))},J(_,w),w.prototype.become=function(t){t.fail()};var Y=new w;J(_,b),b.prototype._state=0,b.prototype.resolve=function(t){this.become(y(t))},b.prototype.reject=function(t){this.resolved||this.become(new E(t))},b.prototype.join=function(){if(!this.resolved)return this;for(var t=this;void 0!==t.handler;)if((t=t.handler)===this)return this.handler=R();return t},b.prototype.run=function(){var t=this.consumers,e=this.handler;this.handler=this.handler.join(),this.consumers=void 0;for(var n=0;n<t.length;++n)e.when(t[n])},b.prototype.become=function(t){this.resolved||(this.resolved=!0,this.handler=t,void 0!==this.consumers&&B.enqueue(this),void 0!==this.context&&t._report(this.context))},b.prototype.when=function(t){this.resolved?B.enqueue(new O(t,this.handler)):void 0===this.consumers?this.consumers=[t]:this.consumers.push(t)},b.prototype.notify=function(t){this.resolved||B.enqueue(new T(t,this))},b.prototype.fail=function(t){var e=void 0===t?this.context:t;this.resolved&&this.handler.join().fail(e)},b.prototype._report=function(t){this.resolved&&this.handler.join()._report(t)},b.prototype._unreport=function(){this.resolved&&this.handler.join()._unreport()},J(_,x),x.prototype.when=function(t){B.enqueue(new O(t,this))},x.prototype._report=function(t){this.join()._report(t)},x.prototype._unreport=function(){this.join()._unreport()},J(b,g),J(_,C),C.prototype._state=1,C.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){N(t,e,this,n,o)},C.prototype.when=function(t){H(t.fulfilled,this,t.receiver,t.resolver)};var Z=0;J(_,E),E.prototype._state=-1,E.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){o.become(this)},E.prototype.when=function(t){"function"==typeof t.rejected&&this._unreport(),H(t.rejected,this,t.receiver,t.resolver)},E.prototype._report=function(t){B.afterQueue(new q(this,t))},E.prototype._unreport=function(){this.handled||(this.handled=!0,B.afterQueue(new P(this)))},E.prototype.fail=function(t){this.reported=!0,V("unhandledRejection",this),e.onFatalRejection(this,void 0===t?this.context:t)},q.prototype.run=function(){this.rejection.handled||this.rejection.reported||(this.rejection.reported=!0,V("unhandledRejection",this.rejection)||e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection(this.rejection,this.context))},P.prototype.run=function(){this.rejection.reported&&(V("rejectionHandled",this.rejection)||e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled(this.rejection))},e.createContext=e.enterContext=e.exitContext=e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection=e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled=e.onFatalRejection=D;var $=new _,tt=new e(_,$);return O.prototype.run=function(){this.handler.join().when(this.continuation)},T.prototype.run=function(){var t=this.handler.consumers;if(void 0!==t)for(var e,n=0;n<t.length;++n)e=t[n],M(e.progress,this.value,this.handler,e.receiver,e.resolver)},Q.prototype.run=function(){function t(t){o.resolve(t)}function e(t){o.reject(t)}function n(t){o.notify(t)}var o=this.resolver;L(this._then,this.thenable,t,e,n)},k.prototype.fulfilled=function(t){this.f.call(this.c,this.z,t,this.to)},k.prototype.rejected=function(t){this.to.reject(t)},k.prototype.progress=function(t){this.to.notify(t)},e}})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}]},{},[1])(1)});  
//# sourceMappingURL=Promise.min.js.map

 

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

 

moment.locale('en_US');

 

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(e){"use strict";void 0===e.dependencyFailure||e.dependencyFailure?(e.onerror=null,e.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",e.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(e,t){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(t.url)){e.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");a&&e.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a)}}}),"ontouchstart"in e||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(e).on("keyup",function(e){if(27===e.which){$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var e=$(this);e&&e.data("bs.modal")&&e.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&e.modal("hide")})}}),e.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

 

 

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=3a5461e","te");

 

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

 

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

 

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
// WEB-6451 Special entity for invite friend link  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

 

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"en"},"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Google+":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Get notified when %s is updated":[""],"%s Read":["","%s Reads"],"%s Vote":["","%s Votes"],"%s Part Story":[""],"By":[""],"First published:":[""],"Completed":[""],"Read":[""],"New Reading List":[""],"Add new reading list...":[""],"Recent Comments":[""],"Table of Contents":[""],"Details":[""],"Show more...":[""],"Loading":[""],"Link to Comment":[""],"Report Comment":[""],"Reply":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"Continue":[""],"Continue with Google":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"By clicking below, you agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Start Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log In":[""],"Story may contain graphic depictions of violence, sexuality, strong language, and/or other mature themes.":[""],"Learn more about our content guidelines":[""],"Mature":[""],"All Rights Reserved":[""],"Report this story":[""],"Promoted stories":[""],"You'll also like":[""],"%1$s by %2$s":[""],"By %s":[""],"Language":[""],"Home":[""],"Discover":[""],"Wattpad Picks":[""],"Create":[""],"Community":[""],"Clubs":[""],"The Wattys":[""],"Writing Contests":[""],"Writers":[""],"Search":[""],"Search Stories & People":[""],"Autocomplete":[""],"Go Premium":[""],"Log in":[""],"Sign Up":[""],"Get the App":[""],"About Us":[""],"Business":[""],"Jobs":[""],"Press":[""],"Terms":[""],"Privacy":[""],"Help":[""]};

 

!function(){function n(n){var i,t,d={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};if(n=n||window.event,"start"===(i=n.type in d?"hidden"===d[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[e]?"stop":"start")){t={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0}}window.te.push("event","app","session",null,i,t)}var e="hidden";e in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(e="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(e="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(e="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[e]&&n({type:document[e]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

 

!function(){window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4)}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

 

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {}   



End file.
